


close your eyes (and i’ll close mine)

by lesbianryuko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Being Lost, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fic or Treat Meme, Fluff, M/M, Modern Thedas, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianryuko/pseuds/lesbianryuko
Summary: At a local fall festival, Demitri Hawke and his boyfriend Anders get lost in a corn maze.





	close your eyes (and i’ll close mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadefootprints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefootprints/gifts).

> sup!!! i wrote this for the fic or treat exchange on tumblr (@fic-or-treat) for fadefootprints (@fade-footprints on tumblr) featuring one of their hawkes, demitri! i tried my best to do him justice!! i hope you enjoy it!! <3 also apologies this is less of a halloween fic specifically and more of just fall/october in general haha. title from "so i thought" by flyleaf

“I think we’re lost.” 

Demitri turns around and pouts, the orange light of the sunset glinting off his coiffed blond hair. “Anders, you wound me,” he says with a mischievous but good-natured grin. “Of course we’re not lost.”

Anders gestures to their general surroundings, noting the seemingly endless corn, the lack of other people around, and the dead end that they’ve just stumbled into—the fourth one in the past five minutes. “Care to explain to me, then, why we’re still surrounded by corn?” he asks, raising an eyebrow to hide his amusement. Of course this would happen to them. 

“I thought we’d take the scenic route,” Demitri replies without missing a beat, but there’s nothing “scenic” about a maze where everything looks the same—which is kind of, you know, the whole point.

“It’s a _ maze_. There’s only one route,” Anders points out. “And I don’t think we’re on it.”

“Not with that attitude,” Demitri says, lightly brushing past him out of the dead end and back into the last crossroads they encountered. Anders can hear him muttering to himself: “Okay, so we came from that direction, and we’ve already tried all these other paths and none of them go anywhere, so we should probably backtrack…”

Anders smiles a little at the sight of his boyfriend somehow taking this corn maze so seriously, and yet not very seriously at all.

It’s about halfway through Harvestmere, and they’re here to attend a local “fall festival” where a lot of their friends said they’d be. There’s a minor stipulation, though, to make things more interesting: in order to get into the festival, everyone has to make it through the corn maze. Easy enough, except that apparently it isn’t.

“This way,” Demitri calls as he starts heading back the way they came. Anders follows him wordlessly, listening as he walks and talks. “I think we’re getting close. We just have to take the one path that we didn’t go down yet, and we should be—”

Demitri abruptly stops in his tracks, causing Anders to nearly crash into him. Not too far from where they’re standing, Anders can see some bright lights that signal not the exit, but the entrance. The lights of the festival, on the other hand, are farther in the distance, faint against the rapidly darkening sky. They haven’t really gotten anywhere, it turns out, or if they did, they got turned around at some point.

“Okay,” Demitri says sheepishly. “I think we’re lost.”

Anders doesn’t bother with an _ I told you so. _ Instead, he shrugs and says, “Well, look at it this way. We can just start over, make a fresh start.”

Demitri’s momentarily pensive expression melts into one of gratitude and relief. “You’re right,” he says with a soft smile. He must’ve been worried about how Anders would react—Dimitri always wants to make things perfect for others, always wants to make things _ right_. He can hide his emotions from most people, but not from Anders.

His confidence renewed, Demitri sets off down a random path. Again, Anders is content to follow him, trying his best to take in his surroundings, to see if they feel familiar. It’s fairly difficult when the only “landmarks” to go by are cornstalks that look slightly different from the rest, and those are hard to identify, let alone keep track of, especially in the ever-increasing darkness.

“Ugh,” Demitri says after about ten minutes of wandering, though the lights of the entrance are definitely a bit farther away from them now. “I’m almost tempted to just push my way through the cornstalks and call it a day.”

Anders laughs a little. “Don’t.”

“I said _ almost_.”

“Still,” Anders says thoughtfully as he glances up at the last traces of sunlight. “I’m in no rush. We’ve got all evening. And any time spent with you is good.”

Due to the lack of light, Anders isn’t quite certain, but he thinks he sees Demitri’s neck and freckled cheeks turn pink.

It was already cool out, but now with the sun down, there’s definitely a chill, and Demitri, of course, is wearing short sleeves. The next time they have to stop to figure out which path to take next, Anders pulls off his denim jacket, covered in faux fur on the inside to keep him warm, and holds it out to Demitri. “You look cold.”

Demitri eyes it awkwardly. “What? I’m not cold,” he says, despite the goosebumps clearly rising on his arms. Never let it be said that Demitri Hawke knows how to accept any sort of help (though Anders shouldn’t talk—he’s the same way). “Seriously, Anders, I don’t want to take your jacket from you. It’s my fault I didn’t bring one—”

Anders holds a hand up. “Don’t worry about it. I’m wearing long sleeves underneath. And I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Reluctantly, Demitri accepts the jacket and slips it on. His shoulders are broader than Anders’s, so it’s a bit snug, but he doesn’t complain, and Anders doesn’t miss the brief flash of reprieve that crosses his face. This is a common scenario in their relationship because they’re both so selfless, and they both hide or ignore their own troubles because they’re too busy trying to help other people with theirs. They’re both givers—Anders is a nurse, while Demitri currently works at a homeless shelter, and truth be told, they can read each other’s exhaustion better than they can read their own. It’s been a learning experience for both of them, figuring out not just how to love but how to _ be _ loved, how to allow themselves to be cared for.

As they continue through the maze, Demitri’s phone rings, and when he picks it up, Anders can hear Varric’s voice on the other end. “Freckles! Where are you? You said you and Blondie would be here half an hour ago!”

“We’re almost there,” Demitri says. “I think. We got lost. In the corn maze.”

Varric laughs. “Of course you did. You can’t walk from your bedroom to the kitchen without something happening to you on the way, and that’s what I love about you.”

Demitri scoffs lightheartedly and puts a hand to his chest, even though Varric can’t see it. “You mean it’s not my quick wit and charm, but my propensity for bad luck?”

Anders smirks. “_I _appreciate your quick wit and charm.”

To his surprise, Varric replies, “We know _ you _ do, Blondie.”

Anders can feel his face heating up. “How did you hear that?”

“I put you guys on speaker as soon as I heard the words ‘lost in the corn maze.’”

“Well, you’ll get to talk to me in person soon,” Demitri says as he scans their surroundings. “But right now you’re distracting me. If we get lost again, I’m blaming you.”

Varric chuckles. “Fine. I’ll leave you and Blondie alone,” he says teasingly, and with that, he hangs up.

Demitri pauses and tilts his head up, taking a deep breath through his nose. “I smell pumpkin,” he says, his eyes shining with anticipation. “We’re getting close.”

Sure enough, another ten minutes later, they see the lights of the exit in the distance.

“Oh, thank the Maker!” Demitri gasps, sprinting down the path. Anders laughs and jogs after him, unable to stop his heart from feeling light and free as he steps out of the corn maze into the lights and bustle of the festival. It’s not very large, but it feels like home, especially with Demitri at his side.

As if on cue, a group of their friends rushes over to them from one side of the exit—they must’ve headed over after Varric’s phone call. Demitri pumps his fist in the air, whooping triumphantly. “Candy apple, here I come!”

“Actually,” Varric says, holding a hand up, “there’s a hayride leaving in a few minutes, if you guys want to come along with us.”

Demitri turns to Anders, raising his eyebrows. “What do you think?”

Anders shrugs and smiles. “Whatever you want, love.”

Merrill makes an _ aww _ sound. Isabela and Aveline laugh, and Fenris makes a gesture like he’s shooting himself in the mouth, which causes Isabela to laugh harder.

Demitri grins. “Sure, we’ll come with you guys.”

Near the edge of the festival area sits a hay wagon pulled by a green tractor. The driver has started loading people in, so everyone wanders over to the small line, Anders slipping his hand into Demitri’s and Isabela draping her arm over Merrill’s slim shoulders.

When it’s their turn to get in, Demitri climbs up first, sitting down on a hay bale right at the very back of the wagon. Anders sits down next to him, with Merrill and Isabela on his other side, Varric on the corner seat, and Fenris and Aveline beside Varric, perpendicular to the rest of the group. Demitri sighs contentedly and rests his head on Anders’s shoulder.

Once the wagon is filled, the driver closes the door and hops onto the tractor. He says something to the group, welcoming them to the festival, asking them how they’re enjoying it, but Anders barely pays attention, too focused on the feeling of Demitri’s breath on his collar and their hands clasped together. They’ve been dating for quite a while now, but there are some moments where the little things still get him.

If neither of them were bothered by the chill before, they certainly are now, with the evening breeze of late autumn cutting through them due to the motion of the wagon. Demitri lifts his head up, but slides a bit closer so that they’re almost huddling like penguins. Anders laments that they couldn’t stop for some hot chocolate or cider beforehand.

Despite the cold, though, the hayride is definitely peaceful, away from the bustling of the festival, surrounded by fields and trees and the occasional barn, shed, or small farmhouse. The darkness actually makes it feel even calmer. The world is falling asleep, quiet and subdued, and there is no artificial light, only the moon.

“Hey,” Demitri whispers, though other people are also talking quietly. “You’re having a good time, right?”

Anders just smiles faintly. “I told you, love. Any time spent with you is good, no matter what we’re doing.”

Demitri smiles back at him, but he still looks vaguely concerned. “Here,” Anders says. “Close your eyes.”

Demitri raises an eyebrow, but complies without a word.

Slowly, Anders leans forward, closing his own eyes as he rests a hand on Demitri’s cheek and kisses him softly. After a brief moment of surprise, Demitri kisses him back, quick and chaste, before they both reluctantly pull away.

Anders allows himself the tiniest smirk. “Do you believe me now?”

This time, when Demitri smiles at him, it’s completely genuine, the worry erased from his face. “Yes,” he breathes, and even with nothing but the moon to illuminate the wagon, Anders can see the blush rising under his skin.

“Gay,” Isabela mumbles teasingly, despite the fact that she now suddenly has lipstick marks all over her face from Merrill, whose head is on her lap. Varric snorts.

“Whatever. I bet we could out-gay you two,” Demitri says offhandedly.

“Bet you can’t,” Isabela shoots back.

“Bet we can.”

“Let’s go right now—”

“No, please don’t,” Aveline says.

Isabela waves a hand. “Alright, how about this? There are some carnival games at the festival. Whoever can win their partner the biggest prize by the end of the night wins.”

Demitri grins. “Oh, you’re on.”

Anders exchanges a glance with Merrill, who simply giggles. Anders shakes his head affectionately at the way his boyfriend suddenly buzzes with excitement. Demitri is always a peacemaker when it comes to serious conflict, but this is a silly bet with a friend, and neither he nor Anders would ever pass up an opportunity to spoil the other. They’re both givers, after all, just trying to learn how to receive.


End file.
